


Promises were made to be pleasure

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two, Humor, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Promises, Smut, Sort Of, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, Yuuri will be the cause of Victor's death, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Victor broke his promise, Victor would suffer the consequences. But what if the punishment that awaits him is quite pleasant?Or rather... VERY pleasant?





	Promises were made to be pleasure

***

Victor knew that Yuuri was angry. Oh, actually maybe not angry. He was not even pissed off.

He was simply deadly calm.

This unspeakable peace was a signal that Victor finally screwd it up. No, it was not because any culinary perturbations, because he was already quite good in preparing meals - of course if it was not any beef Wellington or some sort of thing. The real reason of his problems was the galloping dementia, which was causing that home duties (if they really were not only promises without coverage) regularly just slipped Victor’s mind. And so, for the third time in this week, Victor forgot to wash dishes, although at the same time it was the first time when it was Yuuri's turn to make dinner. Romantic dinner, as Yuuri emphasized. Romantic dinner using the pan that has been diving in the sink since yesterday.

And if there was a guilt, there was also a punishment. That's why Victor, always cheerful and confident, went to the bedroom as if he was sentenced to be beheaded. Because what if it turns out that, like many other people in the world, he will be sleeping today on the couch? What if pleading on his knees does not work, because Yuuri will put out his suitcase behind the apartment door? What if he looks at him over blue glasses and suddenly demands a divorce? They were not married yet, that's true, but in Victor's head everything looked deadly serious. And because of that Victor promised hastily that he would never ever forget to wash any mug nor plate, even if he had... even... if he had...

Victor, standing in the doorway, thought that he had mistaken rooms. Flats. Cities. Planets. Universes. Oh, shit.

In the bedroom, where only a small lamp was turned on, the small one on the left side of king's bed, plunging the whole room in warm, moody light. Blinds in windows have already been closed, cutting off the apartment from city's views, and there was no sign of Makkachin, because he apparently chose to sleep in the living room today. The atmosphere was just nice and quiet, and… and lovely, and… and… oh my God, and in the middle of the bed was lying... he was lying. Yuuri.

Naked Yuuri.

Leaning against the headboard, Yuuri shamelessly opened his bent legs, presenting the view because of which Victor's lips suddenly dried up and his short green pants turned out to be too tight. Yuuri embraced his cock with one hand and was stimulating himself, moving his hand up and down. He did it slowly, carefully, a little like in some sort of a show, all his attention focusing on the sliding motion. He was touching his chest with his other hand, as if he was trying to imitate someone's kisses with fingers. His hair was tousled, his eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed in silent tense. He was all tensed. The tension was in the air. Victor's nerves were also tensed... and not only them.

"Yuuri..." he began, moving forward to catch his fiancé in arms, but at the sound of known name Katsuki opened his eyes and looked at Victor with some strange seriousness.

"No."

A simple ban, just one word. A quiet but tough command. Victor swallowed.

"Yuuri... Let me..."

"No," Yuuri forbade again. " You can watch, but you cannot touch.”

So Victor was watching. He saw how one of Yuuri's hands stroking his hard cock, when the other caressed his chest, brushing against one of his nipples. Yuuri stayed in this shameless pose, even when a droplet of precum just glistened at the tip of his erection and even when stretched feet almost driven into the bedding because of the excess of pleasure. And even in that moment Victor could only look at him. He could not touch himself nor Yuuri. He was just absorbing the pleasurable view. He was absorbing Yuuri.

He wanted to eat him. He wanted to make him...

"Try it and I will never have sex with you again," Yuuri said quietly.

The wrinkle that appeared between black eyebrows made that Victor stopped hands halfway to his lover. Yuuri bluffed, right? He has bluffed. He had to bluff. But at the same time, the moment of doubt that had bothered Victor, paralyzed him. On the other hand, Yuuri was stubborn. If he really wanted something, he was willing to argue about it. And he did not have to be insulted for the rest of life. A month would have been enough and Victor would have died of longing for him.

Victor swore under his breath. He was still watching, but soon he remembered that he could also talk.

"Yuuri, you're so beautiful..." he whispered encouragingly, to which Yuuri moaned and closed his eyes again. "You're thinking about me, right? You're touching yourself, believing it's me. How do I look in your head? What I'm wearing? Say it, Yuuri. Tell me at least that."

"You are... undressed..." he admitted. Victor untied his yukata's belt without any word of complain.

"Are you imagining that I'm moving my hand? Or maybe you're thinking about my lips?" inquired. The timbre of his voice made Yuuri tilt his head and sighed loudly.

"I..." Yuuri's defense clearly weakened. "I don't..."

“So my lips. Perfectly.” Victor dropped the top half of his yukata. Speaking was a torture, but this whole situation was also weirdly pleasant. “Do you see that? Do you see what I'm doing with you? First, I kiss you there, like I'm doing it when I'm teasing you. Once, twice, maybe the third... And then I take you in my mouth. Slowly, starting from the tip, more and more with every second. My mouth are full of you. Then... I'm sucking. I know you want it. You love when I'm playing with you with my tongue. When you sink in me deeper and deeper...”

"Vic... tooor..." Yuuri's hand tightened slightly on his cock, and his breath was ragged.

Victor took off his pants and sit down just near his beloved. He did not have to imagine Yuuri. He saw him. He heard him. In all of his glory. Perfect, sexy and completely vulnerable to the most tender whisper. Stretched out on the bed, bent in a gentle curve, with legs spread open and eyelashes glistening with pleasure. Just gorgeous.

"I lay my hands on your perfect thighs. There is no one in the whole world who has legs better than you. Yours are the most wonderful, especially when I can feel them on my face. I love them. I love you all," Victor confessed and leaned over Yuuri. He was fucking him with his sight. "And you love me. With my mouth. In my mouth."

And then Yuuri completely lost himself in his imagination. He moaned extremely loud, trembling with excitement, and then his abdomen covered with white drops of cum. Victor smiled, seeing the effect of his words. He lost, but he won.

" _Vkusno_ ," Victor murmured, then licked his lips. "You're delicious."

He was just sitting, filling his eyes with satisfied view of Yuuri's fading orgasm, but after some time, the silence was finally interrupted by a slow whisper.

"Victor..." Yuuri opened his eyes and with some difficulty focused his sight on his fiancé.

"Yes, my love?"

"It was supposed to be a punishment for that promise and all dirty dishes... but if... if you show me a photo of empty sink and then you do to me everything what you just said..." Exhausted Yuuri put his head back on pillows. "...I'll forgive you."

Silence fallen for a few seconds. Short, meaningful and filled with Yuuri's heavy breath, when he was coming to his senses. And then everything began.

Victor probably never ran into the kitchen so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
